


Seven Years Apart

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, businessman!wonho, but ofc it have to be hwh, i'm back with a slight angst, model!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: For Wonho, Chae Hyungwon was much more than just a beauty.And for Hyungwon, Lee Wonho always occupied the most part of his heart.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

A blond haired man walked tiredly on the pedestrians while rubbing his face in desperation. "Dear God... when will I be able to rest?"

He kept mumbled mindlessly on his way home, asking for a chance to take a break because the sickness he felt about his work things.

"Dad won't listen to me if I say I want to take a day off..." he huffed sadly before darted his gaze up to the beautiful bridge some metres away in front of him. "Ah, it must be so lovely to enjoy the river and- holy shit-!!" he wasted no time to run quickly to the bridge when he saw a figure standing right above it, ready to jump. "Sir! Please don't jump! Sir!" 

"Mind your own business!" that someone turned back in anger and his eyes widen in surprise. "Wonho?!"

"Hyungwon?!"

"Really, you can stay here until you feel better." that blond haired man, Wonho, put a glass of hot chocolate in front of the black haired man. "I live alone, though. Don't worry."

That someone looked up from the steam of the glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Wonho smiled softly. "I know it's already been years since we last met. But I still the Wonho you know back in high school. You can tell me anything or no at all, that's okay with me."

"You really didn't have to save me."

"And? Let you jump into the river?"

"I want to die, Wonho."

"Hyungwon." the said blonde eyeing someone in front of him sympathically. "You don't know how many dead person in the grave wanting your position. To _have_ a life."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly when a drip of tears fell from his big brown eyes. 

"It's been years since the last time we catched up and I know nothing about your life, _true_. But now I'm here, I'm still your bestfriend in the high school years, Hyungwon. I can help you."

"You can't."

"How do you know that I can't help you?" Wonho offered his opened palm near Hyungwon's clasped hands, the old thing that he always did since the school years when he asked for the other's hand. "Tell me everything if you already feel better and I promise you, I'll help you."

Hyungwon's trembling hand slowly took the blonde's big ones and held it tight, like he was afraid to let go. "I believe you, I always do."

*

For Wonho, Chae Hyungwon was much more than just a beauty. He admitted he loved him since they were forced to sit behind the same table back in the senior high. They argued nonstop, Wonho bullied his seatmate a lot, but deep down, Wonho knew Hyungwon also felt the same way. The younger cared about him, and _maybe_ , had such fluttery feelings in his chest for him too. But until now, he _wasn't_ sure about the last one. 

Wonho and Hyungwon were Tom and Jerry in real life. They fought a lot (not physically, of course), loved to roast each other every single time, and Hyungwon knew that the older loved him, in such a romantic way. They always felt jealous if someone else had their attentions away which always lead to such heated arguments, but Hyungwon _never_ refused if Wonho leaned close for a kiss or two. 

Every single person in their high school knew how complicated their relationship was. They fought, they kissed, they bullied, they made out, but they never admitted that they had _something_ in their relationship. Wonho called them 'close friends', but Hyungwon refused to admit they were close.

Wonho eyeing Hyungwon's sleeping figure for some times now since the latter asked him not to leave him alone. 

Hyungwon's figure was still the same like Wonho remembered about him in the glory high school years. He was still as lanky, as lovely, and still _too_ beautiful.

_ "Want me to ride you home, Baby?" _

_ Hyungwon looked up from his books and offered a bitter smile. "No." _

_ "You don't have any other companion than me, do you?" _

_ "It's already none of your business." Hyungwon tidied his stuffs inside the bag. "Besides, I can go home by myself." _

_ "Hyungwon-" Wonho clenched his jaw. "You have someone else, don't you?" _

_ "No." the other answered, low. "I'll go home now." _

_ "Hyungwon-" Wonho tried to stop the other to leave, but Hyungwon swatted the older's hand away and left, just like that. _

Wonho decided to follow his beauty home after that, took some hundred metres behind so Hyungwon wouldn't recognized his attempt. But _sadly_ , what he scared the most was true. Hyungwon had someone else, waiting for him from the bus stop and they smiled sheepishly to one another before stepped in on the same bus. 

And after that time, Wonho tried himself to stop bullied or had such arguments with the younger and both of them became distant with each other, much to Wonho's dissapointment. 

That familiar feeling suddenly back to rush inside Wonho's adrenaline, something mixed between love, hurt, disappointment, and fear. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly such tingly feelings inside his heart when Hyungwon stubbornly held his hand while he was sleeping, but Wonho knew, that was something pleasant. 

"Wonho?"

"Ah- yes?" the handsome blonde was startled from his unconscious minds. "Are you thirsty?"

Hyungwon nodded. "How do you know that?" he then moved to sit, still while holding Wonho's hand tight in his grip. 

"It isn't too hard to read you, like the old times." Wonho smiled to the other before reached for a glass of water on the night stand with his free hand. "Seems like you're still as sleepyhead as before, hmm?"

Hyungwon chuckled for a moment. "You know I love sleeping so much."

"I know." Wonho chuckled back. "And you're still as gorgeous even when you're sleeping."

"Oh come on. We just met again after some years apart and you're already flirting with me?"

"I'm not?" Wonho defended himself playfully. "I just stating the truth."

"Seems like you're still loving me as much, huh?"

And with that sentences, Wonho's words died down in his throat. _Do I?_

"Ah- I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I just- I'm sorry, Wonho."

"No, that's fine." Wonho just offered a small smile in return. "Let's go back to sleep."

Hyungwon laid back on his side to face that someone he secretly missed for years while Wonho softly buried his side face on the pillow and closed his eyes, letting Hyungwon held his hand tighter for a moment.

The dark haired beauty still remembered that handsome face as fresh as he just saw him yesterday. Wonho always occupied the most part of his heart since the high school years, but he didn't want to show it because he was afraid. Wonho was much more a fuckboy type, loved to melt many girls' hearts and Hyungwon didn't want to invest his heart on someone-like-that's hands, that was for sure. 

He even still remembered when Wonho kissed him for the first time and asked if that was okay. Of course Hyungwon said that was fine and they kissed more often after that time. But somehow, Wonho changed along the way. He wasn't being playful to him again, teased him like he used to do or else. 

Everything went down _that_ quick, even before Hyungwon could ask _why_. Wonho was avoiding him, refused to talk to him besides the school subject matters, and Hyungwon really went nuts. He implied that Wonho was done playing with him like typical fuckboy he was and finally ditched him.

He had such severe broken heart because of that. 

_ "I don't want to do that, Wonho. We'll get sick." _

_ "Oh come on. You won't get sick with playing under the rain." Wonho dragged the younger below the harsh pour of rain and smiled brightly. "Besides, I'll take the responsibility if you're sick later." _

_ Hyungwon wiped his wet face for a moment. "Are you promise?" _

_ "Of course." Wonho nodded assuringly. "Okay now, what do you want to do?" _

_ "Basketball?" _

_ "Sounds good." Wonho agreed. "But, are you okay?" he wiped Hyungwon's wet lips with his back hand before used his thumb to graze over it. _

_ "I'm okay." Hyungwon giggled to know the other's actual intention. "Why? Do you want to kiss me?" _

_ "Can I?" _

_ "You don't have to ask, Wonho." _

Hyungwon rubbed the blonde's back hand softly and pulled it close to his heart. _Am I dreaming to see you again now?_ He then gently wrapped Wonho's right hand with his own. _I missed you so much, Wonho..._

*

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I have to work, Baby. What's wrong?"

Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip to hear the fond name the other used to call him. "No, nothing."

"I'll try to come home early today, okay? Don't ever try to hurt yourself. Are you promise?"

"Yeah."

Wonho put a glass of milk he just drank back on the table and strided closer to Hyungwon who sat nervously on his couch. "Promise to be a good boy, Baby?"

"I promise." Hyungwon nodded mindlessly. "Will you leave me again?"

" _Again_?" Wonho frowned to hear that. "I never leave you, though."

"You did." Hyungwon looked up to meet the blonde's eyes with tears already pooled in his own. "You left me."

"Did I?" Wonho stroked the younger's cheek fondly. "I'm so sorry for that, but I promise you I won't do that again, okay? Do you believe me?"

Hyungwon held Wonho's hand on his cheek with his own trembling ones. "I always believe in you. I do."

"Don't cry this early morning, Baby. It'll make your head hurts." Wonho ruffled Hyungwon's black hair with his free hand and left a long kiss on the latter's forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Hyungwon opened his eyes again after Wonho pulled his face away. "I'll wait for you." he slowly loosened his grip on the older's hand and eyeing that handsome figure until he was out from the front door. 

_ He's still as gentle and caring... _

Hyungwon huffed while slowly fiddling over the hem of Wonho's sweater that he wore. 

_ Can I really be here for a long time? Is there really nobody beside him right now? _

He then stood up from his seat, roaming around the blonde's apartment intently but he found nothing. 

_ Doesn't he has any girlfriend or boyfriend?  _

Hyungwon opened the first drawer near the bookshelf and he found a flipped photo inside it. 

_ Oct 29, 2012  ❤️ _

The black haired beauty frowned to see a red little heart written on it. 

_ It must be his lover... _

Hyungwon flipped the photo back and his eyes widen in surprise. 

_ "Smile for me." _

_ "Nooo..." Hyungwon covered his face with Wonho's jacket paws that he wore. "It's already noon, my face already oily." _

_ "Then what?" Wonho sighed from behind the camera. "Look like I care so much about that?" _

_ Hyungwon pouted. "You have to." _

_ "But I don't." Wonho shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, smile." _

_ Hyungwon, knew that Wonho always win, smiled softly to the camera and let the older took his picture.  _

_ "Perfect." Wonho grinned from behind the camera. "... you always are." _

Hyungwon's fingers trembled. _How can he-_

_ Ring ring.  _

And the beauty clutched his chest in an instant. "Oh God, it scared me." he then walked over to the phone near the kitchen island and picked it up without much thoughts. "Hello?"

_ "Hyung, I think I- eh? Wonho hyung?" _

Hyungwon forgot for a moment that he was basically living in someone else's house. "Eum, I'm sorry, but Wonho already off to work. Is there something that I can help?"

_ "Who are you?" _

"I'm Hyungwon, Wonho's friend in high school." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly. "And you're...?"

_ "Oh, I'm Changkyun, Wonho hyung's little brother." _

"Ah, hello, Changkyun-ssi." Hyungwon stratched his temple for a moment. _Wonho never told me that he has a brother before?_

_ "So you're living in my hyung's house now?" _

"Just for some days." Hyungwon replied lowly. "Until I got somewhere better."

_ "Are you hyung's lover?" _

"Eum, no- I don't know. I mean, we were friends."

_ "Were?" _

"We were friends back in high school. But after graduating we lost contact and... met again last night."

_ "Ah, okay. Then it answered why you're there right now." _

"Yeah. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding."

Changkyun chuckled on the other side. _"I recalled hyung ever mentioned your name before, but I forgot about the details. Well, nice to know you then. Hope we can meet soon."_

"Thank you." Hyungwon waited until the other ended the call and put the thing back on its place. 

_ Wonho has a brother? _

Hyungwon intently chewed on his bottom lip while thinking hard, recalling any memories if Wonho ever talked about his little sibling. 

_ "Can I come with you in your home?" _

_ "Why should you?" Wonho tidied his stuffs inside his bag.  _

_ "I just want to." _

_ "Then, no, you can't." Wonho ruffled the younger's hair playfully. "I'll go to the field now. Bye." _

Hyungwon frowned harder. _Yes. Wonho never allowed me to come home with him..._

"How's your day?"

Hyungwon rolled his eyes lazily. "What do you mean by ' _how's your day_ '? I didn't do anything here, like _literally_?"

"And you still spared your time to cook me something for dinner, thank you very much."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip. _How can he becomes like this? The Wonho I know would tease me nonstop, but now? He's this gentle?_

"Is there someone's coming while I'm gone?"

"No." Hyungwon shook his head slowly. "Just... your little brother called before."

"Ah yes, he already called me too, though. He wants to take his shoes that he left here days ago."

"You never told me you have a brother, Wonho."

"And so did you, neither."

Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "How do you know...?"

"Why should you be that surprised?" Wonho furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "My brother is your brother's ex-boyfriend."

"Really?" Hyungwon's jaw dropped. "I didn't know that. Jooheon never told me."

"That's because we've been separated for years. Those little babies didn't know that we _know_ each other."

Hyungwon nodded mindlessly. "Right..."

Wonho smiled to see the younger was still deep in thoughts. "Thank you for the food." he said before scooping his meal. 

"And why did they break up?"

The blonde munched his food first for a moment. "From what Changkyun said before, it was about... Jooheon wants to be a rapper and Changkyun doesn't like it? Something like that."

"Ah..." Hyungwon nodded again in understandment. "Yeah, he already has several comebacks as a rapper now."

"I know." Wonho smiled again to the younger. "He's an amazing artist, I must say."

"He is." Hyungwon couldn't be more agree with that statement from the other. 

"And what are you doing for living now, Baby?"

That question suddenly made something painful back to gnaw inside Hyungwon's heart. "I- I'm a model."

"Really?" Wonho's eyes widen in surprise. "Good for you. You have all the qualifies to be one, though. I'm so happy to hear that."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, what's wrong with that face? Did I accidentally open something secret that I'm not supposed to know?"

"No, it's nothing." Hyungwon forced a smile to appear. "Is it delicious?" he purposely asked something else to avoid any explanation. 

"Yeah." Wonho nodded happily. "It's so good. I never know you're a good chef."

Hyungwon chuckled to hear that. "I love to cook when I have time. Because somehow it makes me relax."

"Your future lover's gonna be so lucky to have you." Wonho back to munch his meal. "You're such a whole perfect package."

"Stop swooning me, you player."

"Hey." Wonho warned playfully. "I'm not a player."

"Oh, you aren't?" Hyungwon challenged. "Then tell me why did you really love to swoon many girls' hearts back in high school?"

Wonho put his chopsticks softly and staring at Hyungwon's big brown eyes second after. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No- I- I just asking!" 

"Too bad." Wonho back to take his chopsticks. "I thought I could make you jealous with that, _back then_."

"So, you did _that_ because you want to make me jealous?"

"Yes." Wonho grinned. "Because I wasn't sure with your feelings back then, so I just wanted to know."

"And?"

"I stopped, when I knew you have someone else."

"Someone else?" Hyungwon asked back, _confused_. "I didn't have someone else but you."

"Just- forget about it. It isn't that important."

"No, please. I want to know that." Hyungwon staring intently to the blonde in front of him. "You avoided me for a year before we're graduated and I didn't know why."

"You have someone else, Hyungwon. I knew you _don't_ feel the same."

Hyungwon frowned. "Who was that someone else?"

"I don't know." Wonho shrugged. "You tell me, who was that someone you chose over me when I wanted to ride you home in our second year?"

Hyungwon chewed his bottom lip when he tried to remember that moment. 

"You said you don't have anyone else, but someone clearly waiting for you outside the gate and both of you came inside the bus together."

"Ah- _that_!"

"Remember already?" Wonho giggled in disbelief. "Why should we have this conversations after seven years being apart, though?"

"Because you avoided me even before asking who was he or else!" Hyungwon threw some crumpled tissue on Wonho's direction. "You left me, Wonho. Just like that."

"And why should I still by your side if you have someone else who can make you happy? I know you _won't_ have any feelings for me, then why should I stay?"

"Wonho-"

"I'm sorry I was too childish back then. I couldn't make you happy or showed you my feelings with the best way possible and kept teasing you instead. But..." Wonho shrugged again. "... that was in the past anyway."

"Wonho..." Hyungwon slowly opened his palm above the table and Wonho took the younger's hand in his without second doubts. "I'm sorry if I already made you broken hearted."

"It's my fault too, because I was a coward and too afraid to ask. I think I just wasn't ready to hear the truth, that you have someone else."

"I _didn't_ have anyone else, and I _don't_ have anyone else but you."

Wonho kept staring at the other's big brown eyes in silence, waiting for the next sentences. 

" _Yes_ , he was our senior and he asked me to have dinner together with him at that time. But I didn't feel anything, Wonho. When we ate, I kept thinking of you instead." Hyungwon chuckled shyly with his own words. "And I must be lying to say he didn't say anything after that. _Yes_ , Wonho, he asked me to be his lover but I refused it and said I'm taken."

"Taken?"

"Yes." Hyungwon run his thumb over Wonho's knuckles. "I said I'm yours, and he said sorry for already asking me to be his."

Wonho, at the loss of words, just eyeing that someone intently. He couldn't even blinks. 

"I know you loved me since long ago and too afraid to ask me to be yours, but I really got a broken heart when you left me just like that..."

"I'm so sorry, Hyungwon, I really am." Wonho sat up from his seat and hugged the beauty tight. "I'm so sorry for already hurting you so bad."

"It's fine now, apology accepted." Hyungwon rubbed Wonho's back gently. "I'm glad we're having this conversations again after seven years of misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry for already being a coward." Wonho kissed the younger's forehead deeply. "Such a shame on me."

"You were a boy, it's understandable." Hyungwon's hug became tighter for a moment. "Thank you for already saving my life and let me live with you for a while."

"My pleasure, Baby." Wonho cupped Hyungwon's cheeks gently to make their eyes met. "And you can live here forever, I don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

A midnight blue haired man typing his older brother's apartment passkey and stepped inside without much thoughts. He then stopped immediately in his track after seeing a black haired man was cooking something in the kitchen. "Eum, hello?"

That someone turned around almost immediately and his eyes widen in shock.

"No need to be that scared. I'm the house owner's little brother, Changkyun." the said man raised his hands slowly in surrender. 

"Ah- you're Wonho's baby brother." the other smiled, while offering his hand. "Hyungwon."

"Nice to meet you." Changkyun took the other hand in his while smiled politely before bit his inside cheeks to prevent him for screaming. He was so damn sure the black haired man in front of him was using his brother's shirt that ended perfectly right on the middle of his milky thighs. "W-where's my hyung?" he stuttered. 

"He's in the shower right now." Hyungwon smiled to see the younger's nervous face. "Wanna have some breakfast with us?"

"Thank you, hyung." Changkyun whined. "How do you know that I'm starving..."

"Aw, you're so cute." Hyungwon cooed while ruffling softly on Changkyun's midnight blue hair. "Have a sit first. The breakfast will be ready soon."

"I'll wait!"

Hyungwon giggled to see the latter's cuteness. "You really look and behave like Wonho."

"Oh, do I?" Changkyun grazed the dining table mindlessly with his fingertips. "Well, maybe because we're borned from the same womb?"

Hyungwon laughed. "Of course."

"I know I might sound crazy, but your softness... also reminds me of someone."

"Really?" Hyungwon flipped the pancake he made before turned his body to the younger again. "Who's it?"

"My ex-lover."

"Do I?" the black haired beauty smiled, _fond_. "Well, maybe because we're borned from the same womb?"

"Your lips look as thick as him too- _wait_. What did you say? Same womb?"

Hyungwon giggled again. "Wonho told me you used to date my baby bee."

"Hyung-" Changkyun stood up from his seat. "Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?"

"Of course. Chae Jooheon, right?" Hyungwon smiled wider to see Changkyun's longing gaze. "And I'm Chae Hyungwon, for your information."

"Guess world is this small, hmm?" said another voice behind them. 

"Hyung, you never told me that you know Honey's hyung!" Changkyun sulked to his brother. 

"Well, we were bestfriend back in high school." Wonho made his way to Hyungwon and kissed his cheek fondly. "But lost contact after we're graduated."

"Ah..." Changkyun nodded in understandment. "Are you sure you both just bestfriends?"

Hyungwon nodded in agreement. "Yes? Why?"

"What bestfriends?"

"Huh? We were seatmate though."

Changkyun chuckled from Hyungwon's innocent answer. "Bestfriends with benefit?"

"What does that mean? What benefit?"

"Yes. We were that typical bestfriends with benefit." Wonho laughed second after. "I used to kiss him a lot."

"Wonho-!" Hyungwon playfully slapped the older's shoulder. "Should you really have to tell him that?"

"Ew." Changkyun laughed back. "Just kiss? Or something more?"

"We did something more too, but I don't want to tell you that."

"Shhh." Hyungwon nudged Wonho's rib shyly. "Shut up."

Wonho just chuckled in return. "I love you." he said before leaving a deep kiss on the younger's jaw.

"Ow, I'm jealous." Changkyun sulked to see the view in front of him. "How many years now already? Seven? Eight? And both of you are still madly in love with each other like that?"

"We never stop." Wonho and Hyungwon answered at the same time. 

_ Ring, ring.  _

Hyungwon opened his eyes out of reflex, long fingers found their way to soothe Wonho's head on his chest.

_ What time is it? Who calls in this hour? _

The blonde grunted for a moment before slowly detached his body from Hyungwon's in his unconscious state.

_ Ring, ring. _

The beautiful man slipped out from the comforter, careful not to wake the other and walked to the living room to answer the call. He casually pulled up his shirt that fell down to his elbow from Wonho's hungry kisses on his body before. "Hello?"

_ "Hyung." _

And with that familiar voice, Hyungwon's hand trembled, _harsh_. "H-Heonie?"

_ "Hyung, are you okay? Changkyun told me that you're in his hyung's house right now. I haven't heard anything from you, hyung. What happened to you? Why are you running away from everything, all of sudden?" _

"I want to quit to be a model, Heonie." Hyungwon answered with tears started to pool in his eyes. 

_ "Huh? Why? What happened?" _

"I don't want to come back." he sobbed right after. "I want to stay with Wonho."

_ "Hyung, you'll have fashion week in Milan next week! How can you say you don't want to come back? All of sudden? What did Changkyun's hyung do to you?" _

"He didn't do anything to me. He's my first love, my everything. I want to start over a new page with him... I don't want to come back..."

_ "Hyung, being a model is your biggest dream since you're still in senior high. How can you want to quit now? Tell me. What did he do until you're being like this?!" _

"You don't understand, Heonie." Hyungwon slided down to the floor before hugging his own knees. "I endured too much all these years, I don't think I can go back. I'm afraid."

_"Hyung..."_ the other's voice latched with worry. _"... something happened? Did Changkyun's hyung hurt you?"_

"No, he would never." 

_ "Can we meet?" _

"I don't know..."

_ "I just want to make sure you're okay, hyung." _

"I- I don't think I can-"

"Baby? Why are you there?"

A sudden call from the door frame made Hyungwon sobbed harder in an instant. "Won- Wonho-"

"Hey, Baby... are you okay?" Wonho rushed to the said beauty, big hands cupped the latter's face to examine those hurt expression. "Why? Why are you crying? Shh, I'm here, I'm here."

Hyungwon fisted the older's shirt tight like he was afraid to let go. "Don't leave, please."

"I won't." Wonho tightening his hug for a moment while put the telephone back on its place. "I have you now after seven years being apart from each other. How can I leave? I won't let you go from my arms, Baby."

"P-promise?"

"I swear to God." Wonho kissed Hyungwon's exposed shoulder when the thin fabric the younger wore fell to his lanky arm. "Do you want to be mine?" 

Hyungwon fisted harder although he didn't let out a word. 

"Or is it too fast? Should I take baby steps to your heart?"

Wonho still didn't get a reply other than painful sobs. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe it's just not the right timing." Wonho rubbed the Hyungwon's clothed back gently. "I'm sorry, I've been too eager to have you."

"Y-you won't want to have me if you know everything, Wonho."

"Why?"

"You don't deserve someone like me."

"What do you mean, Baby? Am I not meeting your expectation?"

"It's not _you_ , but _me_." Hyungwon sobbed harder. "You'll hate me if you know the truth, Wonho. You'll leave, you won't love me again..."

"I would _never_ do that." Wonho assured, _stern_. "I promise I'll love and protect you forever. I swear to God I won't leave, right?"

"Wonho... you don't understand..."

"Then tell me."

*

Wonho was tying his shoelace when someone typed out his passkey and opened the front door in a matter of seconds. "Kyun-ah?"

"Hyung, where's your lover? His brother wants to meet him."

"Is he here?" Wonho slowly stood up from his seat. "Hyungwon doesn't want to meet anyone at this moment."

"But he's his brother-"

"Changkyun, their family affairs _isn't_ our business, okay? I don't care with what they're having on their way, but I promised Hyungwon I'll protect him."

"From what? His _own_ brother?" Changkyun frowned to his older brother. "Won hyung is basically owned by his family members. He isn't supposed to be here, he's _not_ yours."

A slight pang of hurt stabbed right in Wonho's heart. 

"I'm so sorry, hyung, but Changkyun's right." a brown haired man showed up from behind the door frame. "My brother's suddenly gone for days, and I'm desperate to see him again now."

Wonho shoved his hands in his jeans pocket. "I understand how do you feel, but Hyungwon doesn't want to meet anyone for now. He's not stable enough for me to let him go with someone else."

"Someone else?" that man blinked in confusion. "Wonho hyung, I'm his brother!"

"I know, Jooheon, I know. But-"

"Wonho? What happened?" a pair of delicate hands slowly wrapped around the blonde's waist. "Do you have a- wait-"

"Hyung." that brown haired man, Jooheon, staring back at his brother in betrayal. "Why are you here?"

Wonho felt Hyungwon's hands on his waist trembled for a moment. 

"Why are you here?" Hyungwon asked back, _bitter_. "I said I want to stay with Wonho."

"Hyung, you have jobs to do. Your manager is in panic for days because you're gone, and you said you want to be here?"

"I said I don't want to come back!"

Wonho stretched his left hand behind, holding Hyungwon's body close to his back. 

"Hyung..."

"I don't want to be separated with Wonho anymore."

Jooheon moved his gaze to the oldest of them in an instant. "What did you do to my brother? Did you brain-washed him?"

"Honey, he's not that cruel!" Hyungwon gritted his teeth. "It's my pure decision that I want to stay with him. He's my first love, you know that too. And I don't want to come back to that industry. I... I don't want to."

"Alright, if you say so." Jooheon raised his hands in surrender. "But I'll tell your agency that you're hiding here."

"No, no you won't!"

"Yes, I will." Jooheon glared to his own brother. "If you can do anything as you please, so can I."

Hyungwon slowly buried his face on Wonho's shoulder, smelling the latter's faint masculine scent he loved so much. " _Fine_. I'll go with you."

And Wonho was startled, for real. "Baby?"

"I'll go with you, Honey. But don't tell them about him." Hyungwon tightening his hug on Wonho's body for a solid minute. "I'll be back soon."

"Are you sure? Baby?"

The beauty smiled to see his lover's worried expression. "They won't hurt me. I promise you."

But Wonho still didn't convinced with that.

"I'll get my phone back and call you later, okay?" Hyungwon kissed the blonde's nape gently. "Wait for me."

Wonho reluctantly loosened his protective gesture. "Okay..."

"Hyungwon! Oh my God!" a handsome silver haired man hugged his model tight right after he saw that certain beauty walked pass the agency door. 

"Hyuk-ah, you hug me too tight." Hyungwon patted his manager's back gently. "I'm fine, though. Don't worry."

"Where have you been?! You'll have a fashion show in Milan next week, but you're gone just like that! And you dare say ' _don't worry_ '?!"

"Minhyuk, don't yell on my ear!" Hyungwon pushed the older away from his body. "I stayed at my friend's house for a while, catching up and all."

"But you're supposed to tell me beforehand so I'm not this worried sick! I thought someone kidnapped you or what... oh God..."

Hyungwon smiled. "Alright, alright. I'm so sorry for already making you this worry. I won't do that again."

"Alright..." Hyungwon's manager, Minhyuk, smiled back in contentment. "Where's your phone? Why can't I reach it?"

"It fell down to the river." Hyungwon said, matter of factly. 

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "And you aren't planning to get a new one?"

"I will." Hyungwon shrugged. "So, what did I miss? Is everything okay? Did Boss looking for me?"

The black haired beauty hurriedly typing Wonho's apartment passkey that night, after he finished to listen to his Boss' anger and promised Minhyuk he would come to the agency again tomorrow morning. Nothing was really important for him at the moment than his beloved someone's hug. 

"Baby, you're home." 

Hyungwon dropped his sling bag on the sofa and strided faster to the blonde before hugged him tight. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, My Baby." Wonho hugged the latter as tight. "How's your day? Did someone hurt you?"

"No." Hyungwon buried his face deeply on Wonho's shoulder. "I missed you."

"Mm, me too." 

"After this night, I can't promise to meet you quite often. I'll have a fashion show in Milan next week, so my manager prohibits me to go out as I have to do such dieting and maintaining my shape."

Wonho chuckled. "Why is it important for you to maintaining your shape? You're this skinny and you still have to do dieting? Unbelievable."

Hyungwon raked his fingertips over the older's clothed back. "I gained two kilos here, you know? I have to go back to my original weight."

Wonho didn't let out a word, _speechless_.

"Wonho?" Hyungwon questioning softly as Wonho gave a final rub on his back before broke their hug and walked away to the kitchen. "Did I say something wrong?"

The older sighed. "I'm sorry if living here with me makes you suffer."

"What-? No, I didn't mean it like that- Wonho, I love to be here. You know that too, right? I want to stay with you, but my job doesn't allow me to..."

"So, you came here just to say goodbye?"

"Wonho... it's not a goodbye..." Hyungwon stepped closer to the latter and hugged his back, _gentle_. "I'll be back after the fashion show ended, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Are you doubting me now?"

"Well... you have an attractive job that surrounding by many gorgeous entertainment people too... why would you come back to a nobody like me?"

Hyungwon attached his lips on the blonde's nape. "Because... I love you?"

"Mm, alright."

"Why? You're still not convinced with that?"

Wonho slowly turned his body, to see the younger eye to eye. "You better focus on your job now, okay? Don't waste your time to ease my heart, because I'm greedy. I just want you to be here all the time with me, you know? But of course you can't do that. You have your own life and I don't want to ruin it-"

Hyungwon, who was getting used to Wonho's blabbers when the latter was being insecure, leaned closer and shut the blonde's lips with his own. 

Wonho, knowing well that the beauty could handle him better than himself, let out a hopeless sigh before responded to the kiss, almost immediately. 

"Mm- ah-"

Wonho deepened their kiss as Hyungwon curled his arms around his neck, urging him to stay close to the younger. He then slipped his hands inside Hyungwon's sweater, feeling the soft milky skin under his fingertips. "We-" he slowly pulled away from their kiss. "We have to stop."

"Why? Am I not good enough?"

Wonho mentally cursed himself to see the beauty's big brown eyes started to water. "No! I mean... if we keep doing this, I would have a hard time to press down my lust and wanting more of you..."

"Wonho, it's not our first time doing this, okay? We used to pleasure each other since our high school years, right? Then why are you being hesitant now?"

"If we do this, I would really have a hard time to let you go, Hyungwon. Okay, we always did this in high school because I knew you would always by my side. But now? I don't know..."

Hyungwon smiled, long fingers made their way to caress Wonho's cheeks fondly. "Then do this to make me stay, Wonho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who's patient enough and keep supporting me all the time, thank you soooo much, really.  
> you guys are the best, I love you forever ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyunwoo-ya, can you help me to investigate Fantasia Ent.?"

A certain brown haired man in front of Wonho, Hyunwoo, smirked slyly. "Oh, why? You want to get laid? _Finally_?"

Wonho frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hyunwoo frowned back. "Don't you know that Fantasia has so many beautiful models that can be booked to pleasure you?"

Wonho felt like a lightning struck on his head. "R-really?"

Hyunwoo frowned harder. " _Wait_ \- so, you don't know about this?"

Wonho shook his head. "My boyfriend works there, and he always looks so depressed. So I want to know why..."

Hyunwoo scratched his forehead for a moment. "You have a lover already?"

"Hyunwoo, it's not the main point!" Wonho slapped the other's hand with a folded paper above the table. "Is it possible... that he also being used by his agency to do that?"

Hyunwoo shrugged. "Maybe." he then stared to his bestfriend intensely. "Fantasia has a hidden agreement that doesn't written on the paper, that surely made their models have _no_ choice but to accept their sly game because the penalty fund is quite high."

Wonho slowly put his chin on his palm. "How much?"

"I don't know exactly." Hyunwoo shrugged again. "Maybe around 50 billions."

" _Hah_." Wonho slammed his hand on the table. "50 billions dollar?! Are they crazy? It's so huge!"

"That's why the models have to accept their fate, because the penalty is quite high and they got bond contract to the agency for about _what_ \- eight years?" 

"Eight years? Isn't it too suffocating for the models? To do their jobs and being booked to pleasure such sugar daddies?"

"Right. Because of that too, I heard many models of Fantasia committed suicide because they got too much pressure-"

Wonho suddenly remembering the first time he met Hyungwon again that evening, after seven years being apart. The beauty almost jumped down to the river and always said that Wonho would _never_ want to be with him again if he knew what he did all these times. 

_ So... this is what he actually meant... _

"Wonho?"

"Eh, yes? Sorry, I'm spacing out." Wonho grinned to his bestfriend. 

"What are you thinking about, though?"

"Can you help me to book a model from Fantasia, Hyunwoo?"

*

"Hyungwon-ah, someone booked you for September 25."

That certain beautiful man had his fingers trembling harshly seconds after. "What time?" he voiced out, _low_.

"After the fashion show in Milan."

Wonho's handsome face suddenly made an appearance in Hyungwon's mind. 

_ Right. I'm just a whore, how can I give a false hope to Wonho for a happy ending? He deserves someone better, not a booked person like me... _

_ Ring, ring. _

Hyungwon snapped back to reality in an instant. Love ❤️ . And his heart fluttered for a moment just to read the caller id. "Hi, Love."

" _Hey_." Wonho's tired voice always succeed to make something pleasant stirred in his guts.

"Ow, poor baby... you must be tired, huh?"

" _I missed you_."

Hyungwon smiled to hear that. "I know. I missed you too..."

" _When will you be home? I want to hug you to sleep like usual_."

"I just landed in Milan and you already asked when will I gonna be home?" Hyungwon teased. 

" _I can't help it. I missed you so much!_ "

Hyungwon giggled. "I missed you too, handsome baby. I'll be home in five days, alright?"

" _Five days? Okay. It'll be just 120 hours, I can handle it._ "

Hyungwon giggled again to hear Wonho's whining tone. "Good boy."

" _Aren't you my good boy?_ "

"Heish, don't talk about that here." Hyungwon felt his face flushed to hear the older's teasing tone. 

" _But, aren't you?_ "

Hyungwon smiled again, fondly this time. "Of course. I'm yours after all."

" _Baby..._ "

"Mm?"

" _When will your contract with your agency gonna be ended?_ "

"Why are you suddenly asking that, Love?" Hyungwon mindlessly nibbling on his thumb. "Is something happened?"

" _No~ I just asking._ " Wonho giggled. " _I mean, if your contract ended... I'm gonna marry you for life_."

Hyungwon felt like his heart stopped for a moment. "You- you want to marry me?"

" _Of course. Why not?_ "

"But, Love, I'm... not as good as you think..."

" _Oh, really? How can you say that? Are you doubting me? Or... I'm not good enough and you found someone else?_ "

"No... I would _never_ have someone else but you." Hyungwon sighed. "But, Love, you have to think about this again, okay? You deserve someone better-"

" _Right_." Wonho laughed on the other side, _bitter_. " _I should have known earlier that you don't want me_ that _much. I'm sorry if I'm bothering your rest time, I'll hang up now._ "

"Love- wait, listen- Love-!"

The call ended just like that and Hyungwon hopelessly trying to call the older back, but Wonho's phone already nonactive. 

Hyungwon then buried his face on his folded arms and sobbed, _desperate_.

_ I love you, Love... of course I want to be with you all the time... I want to marry you for life too... but, how if someday you know that I'm not as innocent as you think? Will you regret it to want me that much? _

*

"What does he like? Someone sexy? Or he prefers the innocent one?" Hyungwon asked to his manager while rubbing the make up off his face with a cotton. 

"He doesn't say anything specifically. Maybe he just want to fuck, not playing around."

"Mm, okay." Hyungwon gently wiped off the tint on his lips. "Did my boyfriend calling me today?"

"Yes, half an hour ago."

"Give me my phone." Hyungwon opened his left palm, asking for his phone that his manager brought. He then dialled his recent missed call and smiled wider to know Wonho answered right after the second rang. "Love..."

" _Hey_."

"What are you doing right now?"

" _I'm gonna have lunch with Hyunwoo. How about your fashion show? Did it go well?_ "

"Yes." Hyungwon nodded that surely couldn't be seen from the other line. "It went well and I did well!"

" _Of course. I know you're so competent in your field._ " Wonho said that strangely enough, made something uneasy gnawed in Hyungwon's chest. " _Actually, I called before to say sorry for my outburst days ago. I know I can't force someone to love me back, moreover, a beauty like you. So, I really am sorry for making you uncomfortable. I won't force you to love me, I promise. And I also won't force you to stay. If you have someone else out there, I'm happy too_."

"Wonho... why are you suddenly saying something like that?" Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I love you-"

" _Don't_." Wonho cut the younger's word just like that. " _Don't give me hope, Hyungwon. You have to say those words to that someone you really love, okay? And because that someone isn't me, so you can't say that to me_."

"But, I really love you. I want to be yours and I-"

"Hyungwon-ah, we have to go now." Minhyuk's voice succeed to make Hyungwon sobbed even harder. "I'll be home the day after tomorrow, okay, Love? I'll see you then."

" _Alright_."

And the call ended just like that. 

"Seriously, Hyungwon, what's the point of keep being with him, though? He always makes you cry, and that's not a good sign of healthy relationship, you know?"

"He doesn't do anything wrong." Hyungwon wiped the tears on his cheeks. "It's _me_ who always makes him upset. I deserve this."

"I have to meet him some times, _really_." Minhyuk sighed. " _Nobody_ has the right to make my baby cries."

"I'm fine, Hyuk. _Really_. I love him so much, though." Hyungwon smiled gratefully to his manager. "I'll be going now. What number?"

"819."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Minhyuk-ah." Hyungwon gave a quick hug to the older before stepped away with a small wave of his hand. 

The beautiful being walked mindlessly while counting the hotel room number in his head. 

_ 816... 817... 818... 819. _

He stopped in front of a room right on the corner. 

_ I really have to stop doing something like this if I want to stay with Wonho.  _

Hyungwon clutched the hem of his shirt tight. 

_ But I still have another nine months in the agency, I can't just walk away... I don't have that much money to pay the penalty fund. _

_ Knock, knock.  _

He let out a long sigh after knocking on the sleek wooden door. 

_ I should really talk to Wonho about this... _

The door creaked open, and Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "L-Love?"

"Love- _wait_ \- tell me the truth. How can you be here- _ah_ -!" 

That certain blonde didn't let out an answer and just kept sucking harshly on Hyungwon's neck to let out the frustration he kept inside for days. 

" _Ah_ \- mm..."

Wonho pushed the younger gently on the bed, let him laid there with ragged breaths and exposed upper body. 

_No_ , Wonho wasn't frustrated because he couldn't do something sexual with Hyungwon for days. But the thoughts of someone else could touch and took benefits from the beauty's body made him mad. Like, _really_. 

"Love? Why did you stop?"

_ Right. Hyungwon won't love me like that. Maybe he just being grateful because I saved him that time, so he keeps saying that he loves me because he knows I love him, not because he really meant it. _

"Love?" Hyungwon stood up from his position while slowly fixed his shirt. "Why? What happened? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry."

Wonho scoffed. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you look upset after you kissed me..." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip for a while. "Am I not reacting well?"

Wonho scooted further from the latter's reach. "Do I really look like I want to fuck you like those people who booked you?"

Hyungwon felt like his hearts stopped for a moment. "Love, I can explain-"

"No need." Wonho raised his hand. "I know everything already."

"R-really?"

"That's why I asked when will your contract ended. I don't want you to do something like _this_ again, but look at you. You just treat me like I really want to fuck you and you have the right to pleasure me like a slut you are."

Hyungwon's fingers trembled to hear the words Wonho said. "I know you'll react like _this_ , that's why I don't want to force you to be with me. You also know that you deserve someone better than a slut like me, right? Then why are you keep holding me?"

Wonho lost his words after seeing the younger's painful expression. 

"I'm not as good as you think, Wonho. And you know it already, right? Then why? If you want to humiliate me, then congratulations. You _succeed_." Hyungwon moved away from the bed and quickly buttoned up his shirt again.

"Do you love me?" Wonho asked, _hopeless_. "I wanted to ask _that_ question since we were in high school years, you know?" he then let out a chuckle as tears fell from his eyes. "I wasn't sure with your feelings back then, so I kept going back and forth trying to get your heart. But after I saw you with that senior, I tried to avoid you to ease my heart. I'm happy if you're happy... but sometimes my heart is selfish."

Hyungwon clutched them hem of his shirt to hide his trembling fingers. 

"We've been separated for seven years. Everything has changed between you and me. You have your dream job and I have to take care of my family company. We have _never_ talked to each other, but my heart kept longing for you. I know it sounds so cheesy, but I really want to see you even for a second."

Hyungwon had his eyes teary too to hear the older's story. 

"And God granted what I want. He made me saved you, and I've never been that happy in my whole life. Seven years apart, as we became more mature than before, I want to make up for my childish behaviour and win you over with the right method."

Hyungwon startled when suddenly Wonho hugged him tight from behind. "Wonho..." he stroked the blonde's head soothingly as Wonho buried his face deep on his shoulder.

"Chae Hyungwon, will you marry me?"

With that desperate question, all the strong facade Hyungwon built was torned apart just like that. "But Love, I'm not a good guy. Many people has booked me, and I don't deserve a gentleman like you..."

"So, it's a _no_?"

"Love-"

"Even after seven years being apart, I still couldn't win your heart?"

"Love..." Hyungwon slowly turned his body and let Wonho hugged him back as tight. "You _always_ have my heart since the first time we sat next to each other, and I _never_ stop loving you since then." he caressed the older's back for a moment. "Your heart keeps longing for me? Mine too. You want to meet me again even for a second? Me too. You want to make up our childish behaviour and have me for life? Me too."

Wonho didn't let out a word. 

"If you're okay with my condition, then of course I will marry you, _for life_."

"R-really?" Wonho looked up from the beauty's neck. "Y-you'll marry me?"

"Of course." Hyungwon cupped Wonho's cheeks in adoration. "How I wish you would ask me _that_ back in high school years..."

"I'm sorry." Wonho caressed Hyungwon's clothed waist fondly. "If I asked you that earlier, you would never do something like _this_ for living."

Hyungwon smiled, _bitter_. "I thought, if I succeed to be a model and be popular... you would meet me sooner."

"I'm so sorry, Baby... it's all my fault."

"No, it's _not_." Hyungwon softly pressed his thumbs on Wonho's bottom lip. "Everything happens for a reason, right? Don't beat yourself too much, Love. The most important thing for now is that we found each other again, right?"

"And I would _never_ let you go from my hug ever again, My Baby."

"Mm." Hyungwon leaned closer, replaced his thumbs on the older's lips with his own. "I love you so much, Love. I _never_ stop."

*

"Boss, where's Minhyuk? He said I have to be in the agency in fifteen minutes? But he's nowhere to be seen?"

"Sit down."

Hyungwon did as told.

"It has been a delightful journey to have you here with us, Hyungwon." Hyungwon's Boss smiled. "You're one of my favourite models of all time, you know? It's such a pity that you have to ended the contract right here, but I respect your decision because your marriage would be more important, right?"

Hyungwon frowned. " _What_ -? What contract ended? What marriage?"

The Boss frowned back. "Didn't your soon to be husband told you about this? _No_? Wow, he must be a romantic, wants to make a surprise."

"My soon to be husband?" Hyungwon blinked to his Boss, clearly didn't understand. "You meant, Shin Wonho?"

"Yes, _yes_." Boss nodded in assurance. "That handsome chairman came here this morning, asked for a sudden ended contract for you because you both will be married by the end of the year. So..." Boss shrugged. "... I accept it right away."

Hyungwon was speechless, _for real_. "He came here?!"

"What's wrong with your expression?" Boss rolled his eyes in disbelief. "He didn't tell you about _this_?"

"Wonho."

The said man looked up from some of his piled papers. "Yes?"

"Your husband wants to meet you."

"Hyungwon?" Wonho still asked to his bestfriend, just to make sure. 

"Yes."

"Let him in." Wonho put the papers aside and slowly got up from his seat right after a lanky beautiful man stepped inside his room with a bright grin. 

"Looove!"

"Hey, you supposed to lock the door first."

Hyungwon did as told before wasted no time to jump the blonde happily. "Wooooow, I love you sooo much!"

"What's this? Why are you suddenly come to my office and jump me?"

"Can't I be here?"

"Did I say that?"

" _Ish_." Hyungwon pretended to sulk while tightening his hug on the older's shoulders. "I love you so much."

"I know." Wonho rubbed Hyungwon's back softly. "What happened, though?"

"How can you ask _that_ like nothing's actually happened!" 

"Because... I actually don't know what happened?"

"Liar!" Hyungwon playfully sucked on the crook of his lover's neck, made sure that the mark couldn't be seen outside. "You must be paying the penalty fund for me, right? How much is that? I'll pay them back to you, Love."

Wonho smirked, _sly_. "Oh, are you sure that you can pay them back to me?"

Hyungwon's playful grin fell. "Oh? Is it a lot?"

Wonho shrugged. "Likely."

"Love, be serious now!" Hyungwon squished the older's cheeks furiously. "It's a lot, right? But, why did you do that for me?"

"Because you're my soon to be husband?"

"Okay, then just marry me quickly so I'm not gonna feel this guilty towards you." Hyungwon pouted sadly. 

"Guilty? Why?"

"Because I feel like I always burdening you since the high school years, and it makes me owe the whole world to you. Remember that time in our second year being seatmate? When I didn't do the homework but you gave yours to me and being punished because of me?"

"Oh, really? Did I really that gentle towards you back then?" Wonho teased. "Then I must be fall in love."

"Keep fall in love with me then." Hyungwon softly rested his forehead on Wonho's. "And make me the luckiest man in the world like you always do."

"Your wish is my command, My Little Prince." Wonho smiled to feel Hyungwon's soft touch on his face. "But seriously, why should you have to feel guilty? I'm still the Wonho you know back in high school years. We did everything together, right? You don't have to feel something like that."

"But I'm not the Hyungwon you know back in high school years." the beauty slowly cradled Wonho's cheeks in his palms, staring fondly at those handsome features the blonde had. "Maybe my heart, _yes_. I still love you the same, but my body-"

"Stop it." Wonho run his palms over Hyungwon's clothed back. "It's in the past now. You agreed to open a brand new page with me, _together_. And for me, it's already more than enough."

"Love..." Hyungwon was tearing up now. "How can you be _this_ kind? Won't you feel disgusted with me? I'm-"

"I said, _stop_." 

The younger back to hug his lover tight while sobbing unbearably. "You deserve someone better than a dirty man like me..."

"So, you don't want to be mine?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I mean-"

"Do you love me?"

Hyungwon nodded frantically. "Of course. I love you so much, you're my everything."

"Then keep in love with me and I promise you, we'll conquer the world, side by side. You believe in me, right?"

Hyungwon smiled while a drip of tears fell from his eyes. "Always, My Love."

"And you better promise me for real, that you _won't_ be back to do something like _that_ ever again nor try to hurt yourself."

"Why would I do something I really hate ever again, though?" Hyungwon smiled, _fond_. "And I have you now, the only man of my dreams, how could I hurt myself again? I want to be with you forever, Love. I want to see you happy to live with me and I want to make you proud..."

"Then, will you promise?"

"I promise you with all my life." Hyungwon leaned close to end the gap between their lips. "We would _never_ separated from now on, My Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, it's ended!  
> tell me your thoughts about this, Loves ❤️


End file.
